It wasn't over
by liamsmommy
Summary: They thought it was all over...with Victoria and her newborn army..but they were wrong.  Rated T just in case.  This is my 1st fanfic so please don't be harsh. Hope you enjoy.  I also do not own any of these characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.


It wasn't over...(post eclipse)

Summary: They thought it was all over..with Victoria and her newborn army..but they were wrong...

Bella POV

It was a cloudy day in forks like always. It was the weekend but I was being super lazy so I didn't really want to leave the house. Charlie had gone on a weekend long fishing trip with Billy so Edward was staying at the house with me but he was out hunting because he hadn't fed in awhile . He had made Alice come over to "babysit" me. Edward was so protective.

"We should go shopping!" Alice said.

"Alice, I just want to wait for Edward to get back. He's supposed to be back around 3."

"Fine." she pouted.

Alice sat down on the floor and sulked. I ignored her. After watching tv for a few hours and listening to Alice whine, Edward finally walked in the door.

"What'd I miss?" he said, smiling.

I jumped up and ran to him, crushing him against me. He kissed me on the cheek. Alice got up and came towards us. She looked at edward with her puppy dog eyes and all Edward did was shake his head no. I automatically knew Alice was asking Edward if we could go shopping. He didn't want to go either. Thank goodness.

Alice stormed out of the house and took off running faster than my eyes could keep up. She wasn't happy.

Edward looked at me, "Have you eaten?"

"No." I replied. "There is nothing to really eat here."

"We'll go out then. I know a great italian place in Seatle."

I went upstairs to get my jacket while Edward waited for me downstairs.

A few minutes later, Alice ran in the door, Jasper in hand, and Emmett and Rosalie following close behind.

"I knew you would change your mind bella!" Alice chimed.

I sighed and Edward pulled me in close. "Don't worry." Edward said. " I think Jasper wants to take Alice to this new clothing store that just opened there. He is very brave." Edward laughed.

Rosalie and Emmett were talking among themselves. Emmett jumped up from the couch. "Let's go!" he said.

Everyone walked outside and Edward locked the door. Rose, Em, Alice and Jasper got into Rosalie's convertible. Edward and I climbed into his volvo. We got to Seatle in about an hour and a half.

We were still sitting in the car waiting on Alice, Jazz, Rose and Em to get there. Edward was a seriously fast driver. Then Edward's phone rang and he picked it up. It was Alice.

Edward hung up the phone. "They decided to catch up with us later. Alice had a vision of where Jasper was taking her and she wanted to go right away." He laughed. "You can never surprise Alice."

We got out of the car and walked into this tiny italian restaurant. We sat down and I ordered. After I finished eating, Edward paid and we walked out to the car. All of a sudden, someone flashed past me and into Edward throwing him to the ground and then ran into the nearby woods.

"Edward!" I screamed. He seemed like he was ok. He yelled at me to get in the car but I was frozen in my spot.

Then all of a sudden, this guy that had run into Edward was heading straight for me. I didn't know what to do.

Edward ran towards him trying to stop him from getting to me but wasnt fast enough. I cringed, preparing myself for a hard hit. This invincible human ran into me, throwing me into a close tree. I screamed in pain. It felt like some ribs were broken but I wasnt sure. Edward threw him off me. Then the guy ran off. Edward scooped me up and carefully placed me in the car and drove off .

Edward pulled out his phone to call Alice but he noticed some missed calls from her. There were also frantic text messages warning us. She saw this coming but couldnt warn us fast enough.

Edward pulled into an empty parking lot and his siblings were waiting for us. Alice and Jasper ran to the volvo to check on me. I was still in a lot of pain and it was getting hard to breathe. Edward was already at my side checking to see how serious my injuries were. He put a little pressure on my torso area and I cried out. Edward immediently apologized. I could see in his face he was upset with himself for letting this happen.

"We need to get her back to Carlisle to see how serious she's injured." Edward said. Alice and Jasper rode with us back to Forks so they could all talk about what had attacked me. I was in serious pain and I knew it pained Edward to hear me whimper.

When we got back to the Cullen's house, Edward carefully carried me into the house and laid me on the couch. Carlisle came into the room and over to me. He started to examine me. As he pressed on my torso, I winced a lot.

"Some of her ribs are cracked, I can feel them." Carlisle stated.

I heard Edward growl under his breath.

"Bella, you will need to stay in bed for a few days to let your ribs heal. I will give you some medicine for the pain." he told me. Then he walked out.

Carlisle came back with the medicine and I took it. Immediently, I started to drift off. I tried to fight the oncoming sleep, but to no prevail.

Edward POV

I can't believe I couldn't protect Bella. I let my guard down and she had been injured.

She fell asleep. She needed it badly. I hated to see her in so much pain. I walked into the dining room where Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper were sitting while Alice and Esme stayed in the room with Bella.

Carlisle spoke up, "Edward, did you see who attacked Bella?"

"I didn't recognize him. But he was strong. Stronger than me." I replied.

"A newborn?" Jasper asked.

"Possibly." I said. "We need to track him down. He may be after her for a reason."

They all looked at me puzzled.

Bella POV

I woke up in a dream. I didn't recognize where I was. It was dark. I could see red eyes coming towards me. I screamed and was woken up by how much pain I was feeling. I was gasping for air and Edward immediently rushed over.

"Bella! It's ok. It was just a dream." he was trying to comfort me but he didn't want to touch me to cause me any more pain.

Esme came over and tried to help me focus on my breathing so I could calm down. My ribs were throbbing.

After I got my breathing in control, I was able to relax again. Edward sat down on the chair near where I was laying on the couch.

"Bella." he spoke up. "We think a newborn attacked you."

I looked at him, my eyes wide with worry.

"We're not sure who created him, but we plan on tracking him down to find out what he wants with you." he said.

I was in shock. We had just destroyed Victoria and her army and now there were more.

I didn't know what to say and I was starting to panic again. I could feel my heart rate speeding up and I knew Edward could hear it. My ribs were throbbing again. "Bella, Bella, calm down, it's ok. There are more of us than there are him. There's no way he can win." He kissed me on the cheek. I felt relieved but I was definitely still scared.

Just then, Alice froze in her spot on the floor. jasper ran to her. "what is it alice?" she didn't reply.

A few seconds later, she came out of her vision. Her face looked worried. She started to speak. "He followed us back here. He's hiding somewhere in Forks, waiting for Bella to be alone."

Edward looked at me. "No one is going to get through me Bella." My emotions were all over the place. Jasper could sense how scared I was, and I felt a wave of calm rush over me.

It had been getting late and I knew I wouldn't last much longer, with how much pain I was in. Edward brought me some more medicine and I started to drift again. The last thing I remembered was Edward carrying me up to his room.

When I woke up again, I knew I was dreaming. I was in the meadow, our meadow. But Edward wasn't there. I was frantically searching for him. Suddenly a man appeared in front of me. He seemed young, but a couple of years older than me. He whispered into my ear, "They can't protect you forever. I will be waiting. When no one is around, I will get you. I didn't want to take commands from her. I wanted to devour you myself. She wanted you dead. And so do I..."

"Who?" I asked panicking.

"Victoria..." And he was gone.

I jolted upright and screamed in pain. That wasn't a good idea. Edward ran in to the room. I was in a lot of pain. Edward yelled for Carlisle to come check on me again. Carlisle walked in and examined me again. He determined it was just the movement that caused all the pain. Edward carefully laid me back down.

I was trying to relax again and he was trying to soothe me.

"Edward." I said. He looked down at me.

"Edward, I think I know who created him."

"Who?" he asked.

"Victoria." I replied.

"But we killed her."

"I know. I think he escaped her army and set off on his own to find me. He knew Victoria would get killed and he waited until she was out of the picture."

Edward was starting to look angry. "We will find him." he said.

I knew right then I was in safe hands.

It had been three days since then. Alice hadn't gotten any new visions. Everyone was starting to get worried. There were no new leads and we were starting to wonder if he had been scared off.

Charlie was back from his fishing trip so Alice told him I was having a really long sleepover at their house. They didn't want Charlie to know what happened and Edward wanted to keep an eye on me twenty four seven.

It was Tuesday evening. All of the Cullens went hunting just to get out of the house except for Edward, of course. We decided to watch a movie. I was laying on the couch. Edward stepped out for a minute when Alice called.

He was back in the room in a flash, with a frantic look on his face. "We have to get out of here." he said.

I looked at him with a questionable look. "What's going on?" I was starting to worry.

He carefully picked me up. "Bella, that was Alice. She said the newborn vampire is somewhere in the woods near the house. He was waiting for us to be alone, when we're at our most vulnerable."

I still had a mask of shock on my face. "It's ok Bella. I'm going to keep you safe."

He ran me down to the garage. He placed me in the front seat of his volvo and then ran around to get in. As the garage door was opening, we saw a figure appear. Edward floored it, knowing this was the newborn. He was hoping to drive around him or if the newborn had been smart, he would have jumped out of the way. But that didn't seem like the case.

The newborn jumped on the hood of the volvo, crushing it easily. I screamed. We were still driving fast and Edward knew this wouldn't end well so he slowed the car to a stop. The newborn was staring us down. He was within inches of smashing the windshield but he resisted.

I was definitely panicking. Edward got out of the car. The newborn watched him closely, then he jumped down. My mind was racing with worry. All I could do was pray Edward would be safe.

I could vaguely hear Edward talking to him.

"It doesn't have to be this way. I know a better life. You can have a better life too. Just forget everything Victoria ever told you." I heard him say.

Suddenly, the newborn pounced on Edward. I screamed for him.

The two of them were fighting. It reminded me so much of the fight between him and Victoria.

I wanted to get out, to try to help Edward somehow. Maybe to distract the newborn, like I had before.

I jumped out of the car, a little too fast. It hurt my ribs and I gasped. I kneeled to the ground and started searcing for a rock.

Out of nowhere, I heard Edward yell my name.

"Bella! No!" he screamed.

I turned to see a blurry figure flying towards me. The newborn jumped on me with so much force, it knocked me into the volvo, shattering the passenger side window, and creating a perfect dent of my body. I screamed in pain. It felt like more ribs were broken. I was now on the ground, gasping and crying.

I couldn't tell where Edward was. I was starting to lose my sense of what was going on. The pain was almost too much to bare. I could hear strange noises around me. Like a tearing sound. Very high pitched. It hurt my ears.

Edward came over to me and knelt down. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

I heard someone coming.

"Bella!" It was Alice. The rest of the Cullens were close behind.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled. "Please help her! I think more of her ribs are broken."

"Let me take a took at her." Carlisle replied, calmly.

I wasn't really there anymore. All I could hear were muffled voices around me. And then I was out.

I woke up confused. I wasn't really sure where I was. I tried to sit up but I felt cool hands hold me down.

"You need to stay in bed, love." Edward leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. I was so relieved to see him.

"How long was I out?" I asked him.

"Four days. I was really worried about you. I was afraid I'd lose you."

I looked into his eyes and smiled, "I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed me again. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."


End file.
